Cedric Be Good
"Cedric Be Good" is the fifty-fifth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on September 18, 2015, and is the third episode of the third season. Overview Cedric succeeds at last in stealing Sofia's amulet, by switching it with a fake. But whenever Cedric tries to use its power to take over the kingdom, it curses him in a variety of ways. He seeks Sofia's help in becoming a good person when he learns the curses can only be broken by doing good deeds. Plot Sofia and James are picking apples in the Royal Orchard to give to the villagers. Suddenly, Cedric flies in on a flying machine. Sofia and James ask him if they can ride it, but he refuses. Cedric heads to his workshop with a flower from the Charmacy called the Alabaster Rose, a rare flower that blooms every one hundred years, to make a Power Plucking Potion which he plans to use to make Sofia's amulet give him any power he wants after he steals it with a fake he made. Back in the orchard, Wormwood distracts Sofia, and Cedric uses a Switching Spell to switch the unaware Sofia's amulet with the fake one. He tells his mother and then tries to get the potion out of the flask, only to discover he has sticky hands. Because of this, the potion falls on the floor and gets destroyed. When Winifred sees that he put the Amulet on, she tells him that the Amulet put a curse on him when he stole it from Sofia. To break it, he needs to do a good deed. Winifred becomes his chaperone on the way out. Cedric hisses at the real amulet and gives Sofia his flying machine and the Sticky Hands Curse is broken. Cedric gives James another ride and asks to come with Sofia to the village after Winifred advises him to unlock the Amulet's powers the same way Sofia does. Meanwhile, Wormwood distracts Sofia's animal friends by being "friendly" so they don't reveal to Sofia she's not really wearing her amulet. In the village, Cedric finally starts gaining the Amulet's powers, but he keeps getting them taken away by the Amulet and getting cursed by it by doing bad deeds. He wants more powers, so Winifred tells him to stop doing bad deeds and follow Sofia's lead. He asks Sofia to help him be a better person and, through a song, she does. After helping a man finish building a house, Cedric finally gains the power he's longed for: Supreme Strength. Afterward, he and Sofia head back to the castle. Upon arriving back, Sofia discovers that she can't use her powers and heads to Cedric. Meanwhile, Cedric's Supreme Strength gets taken away from him and he gets cursed with metal hands for destroying the King's throne. Back in his workshop, Winifred tells him to do the noblest kind-hearted thing he can think of and, having had enough, Cedric returns the Amulet to Sofia, restoring her powers and breaking his curse. Sofia goes for a ride with James in Cedric's flying machine while Winifred tells Cedric that Sofia getting her Amulet back is for the best. From that moment on, Cedric will no longer try to take over Enchancia with it. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Wayne Brady as Clover *Jim Cummings as Wormwood *Ashley Eckstein as Mia *Meghan Strange as Robin *Russi Taylor as Winifred the Wise Transcript Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Amulet Cursing